


[podfic] The New Frank and Gerard

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cameo Appearance by All Time Low, Celibacy, Crossover, F/M, Fanmix, First Time, Humor, M/M, Musicians, Piercings, Podfic, Public Nudity, Romance, Schmoop, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jared, Jensen, Mike and Tom play in an emo band. Jensen is the hot, mute guitarist. Jared is the flamboyantly gay bass player. Mike is the bitchy, Harvard graduate turned lead singer. And Tom – well, Tom drums and <s>definitely</s> probably has VD."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The New Frank and Gerard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The New Frank and Gerard](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5360) by crackedbuthappy. 



  
****  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)     
 **** ****

**Length:** 01:19:51

  
 **Download link:** This podfic is available as a direct-download zipped mp3 file [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20New%20Frank%20and%20Gerard.zip) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me!)

 

 

 

  
  
****

  
**Coverartist** : [](http://cybel.livejournal.com/profile)[**cybel**](http://cybel.livejournal.com/)

 

In addition, [](http://cybel.livejournal.com/profile)[**cybel**](http://cybel.livejournal.com/) has compiled a podbook ( **m4b** ) of this podfic - and made some more coverart! - which can be found [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/new-frank-and-gerard-audiobook).

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *** It occurs to me that some people are interested in the titles/artists/playlist-order of the songs found throughout this podfic. Feel free to find a post concerning [the fanmix for this fic](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/15554.html) at my journal. ***


End file.
